Vigala
Character Description Dark hair, dark skin, and even darker eyes are the main focal points of this Draenei's body. Her soft face and smile give a warm feeling to everyone around her. An average size for a Draenei female and athletic, her body is honed with constant training. Her horns wrap around each of her ears, giving an emphasis to her ponytails which are tied off from the rest of her hair by two silk ribbons. Unlike many of her kind, she does not carry the accent of common Draenei, learning to speak much like a human female. Distinguishing Features are somewhat of a common place item on this Draenei, scars riddle her skin as well as magical scars which look more like runes than injuries. On her wrists are a pair of Strong iron shackles which are constantly cold to the touch. Her robes are immaculate aside from a few uncleaned blood spots. Her Draenic tail is ringed at the base and tipped by a small golden tip mainly for decoration. Quiet, withdrawn, and intellectual. She rarely speaks unless spoken to directly or when it is imperative, when she does initiate in conversations she is either short and to the point, or long, drawn out, and utterly boring. A book is always within arms reach and is usually being read when she is not completing quests from the church or helping the injured. Character Biography From birth she lived her life a slave to the Legion, her parents separated after her birth and her mother and the other female Draenei of the small slave community in Nagrand were her only support as she grew up and learned the ways of servitude. Born after the destruction that hurtled Draenor out into space, she only heard tales of the rest of Draenor's land. She learned from an aging priestess about the Light and the hope she could foster in the rest of her fellow captives. She honed her skills of writing and reading while not being beaten and forced to do the Legion's bidding. It was only a few days before her sixteenth birthday when a heavily armored human paladin began slaughtering the demons. His axe swung with a might she had never witnessed before. When she was finally freed the man sent her and her mother to the city of Stormwind. She left all her possessions except for the two items she had been given at birth, her iron shackles. The Church of Stormwind took them into their arms as refugees and gave them a home in the new and strange world. It was there where her studies improved by leaps and bounds as some of the priests and priestesses were utterly stunned by her knowledge and wisdom. Her studies seemed to be never ending till one day when Bishop Farthing told her that in order to further her learning as a priestess of the light she would have to go out into the world and teach others. Her recent pilgrimage back to the Hills of Nagrand and Draenor were fruitless, the slaves that were still working for the illidari and other demons knew nothing of her father's where abouts, only that he had escaped and was most likely in the refugee city of Shattrath. Her hopes dashed, she desperately began her search, asking around the ruins of former cities of her kin. She only found the deserted homes of the ancients. Not long after her return to Shattrath, a letter arrived from Bishop Farthing that informed her that her healing abilities and skills were needed in Northrend, where due to her absence the frontlines soldiers she had been assisting while at the Cathedral, had been piling up. Her tears of joy masked her tears of hopelessness, as she trecked to Stormwind Harbor. The cold wind biting at her cheeks as the powerful boat's paddles pushed her into the open arms of Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra, the source of many of the injured that arrived from Northrend and now lay in the Cathedral. Armed with self-made bandages, heavy fur clothing, and the power of the light, her path to enlightenment was spread out before her. Out of Character Notes I tend to stay in character, I welcome random RP (when not too busy), but this character will require a little initiative to actually speak to! I'm a good person to bounce ideas off of, have a template that you can't figure out? Have a RP backstory you need help to put into words? Need an exquisite RP description? I can help! (Feel free to email me at vigalaallegova@gmail.com) I'm proficient in Lore dating back to the beginning of the First War (Orcs and Humans) to the Defeat of Archimonde at The World Tree, sadly anything past that is a little troublesome for me. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies